1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a paper reversing apparatus of a printer having an improved structure so that printing in a "print both sides" mode is prevented when a printing medium to be printed on is a transparent sheet such as an overhead projector (OHP) sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional printer or copier capable of printing on both sides of a paper, there is a paper reversing apparatus for reversing the paper after one side has been printed on and supplying the reversed paper in sequence back to a printing unit.
A significant disadvantage of implementing a reversing apparatus according to the conventional printer or copier is that an image can be erroneously printed on both sides of an OHP sheet while the printer is in a "both sides print" mode. Since the OHP sheet is transparent, the OHP sheet having both sides printed on cannot be used, thus wasting developer and the OHP sheet.